


Starcrossed

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "Are you going to tell me you missed hell?""No. But I missed you. ”





	Starcrossed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starcrossed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049188) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Maleficent never expected to see Aurora again. And when she saw her the demon was able to experience exactly one second happiness of having the angel before her before reminding herself why that should not happen.

At least she had gone to Maleficent's dwelling on earth instead of crossing to the other way, Maleficent tried to see on the bright side, but still her presence there was wrong. The angel had been released along with other prisoners after their side struck a truce, Aurora had spent a few months in captivity, and the demon in charge of her at that time had been Maleficent.

"You shouldn't be here" Maleficent said, trying her best to keep emotion out of her voice.

"Probably not. Won't you invite me in? ”

"Are you going to tell me you missed hell?"

"No. But I missed you. ”

And before Maleficent could avoid the angel's lips were on hers, light and sweet. As they had been before. Aurora had stolen almost every kiss between them, often Maleficent thought that these (as well as every time Aurora talked about her affection for her) were just the angel's attempts to manipulate her to escape. Now she wished that was the case.

"What is the problem ? The war is over our sides are finally at peace ”Aurora asked after the kiss ended.

There was so much innocence and so much hope and happiness in her voice and the expression on her face that it almost hurt to look. It also hurt what Maleficent knew she should do next.

“It's not over, it will never end. You've only been in this battle for a few centuries, I've been here for millennia, every time an understanding is reached there is talk of peace but it never lasts, either your side does something or mine does and the war begins again. And even if it lasted you would never be allowed to get involved in this way with me. They would take away your grace and your wings, you would be thrown out. You would fall ”

Aurora was no longer smiling, but she didn't look away and said:

"What if I don't mind falling?"

“So I have to mind you. You are not allowed into my house, goodbye Aurora. ”Maleficent said and closed the door before Aurora had a chance to say anything.


End file.
